Other Our Gang Bits
This is a list of other people, places and things in the Our Gang Universe. Adults * Mr. Anderson * Aunt Aurelia * Aunt Penelope * Bumbo * Captain Marshall Valient * Captain Whelan * Miss Crabtree * Mr. Crutch * Fire Chief Cummings * Mr. Finlayson * Grandpa Gus * Grandma Tilbury * Jinni Of The Lamp * Miss Jones * Kennedy The Cop * Funston Evergreen Kennedy * Miss Kornman * J. William McAllister * Miss MacGillicuddy * Fawn Ocheltree * Mrs. Pennington Van Rensselaer * Pop And Mother Malone * Old Cap * Miss Pipps * Red Skelton * Mr. Tuttle * Mr. Wade * Uncle George * Uncle Pat * Uncle Tom Wilson * Uncle Walt * For a bigger list of adults, one can check out The Greenpoint Town Directory Clubs * 4th Ave. Athalatick Club * Ajax Athaletic Club * All-For-One Club * Ancient And Honorery Order of Woodchucks * Butch's Assassins * Cluck Cluck Klams * Eagles Club * Eegle Eye Detektive Agensy * Gas House Gang * Gas House Kids * Goat Alley Fire Department * Golden Age Dramatic League * Goose Alley Juniors * He-Man Woman-Haters Club * The International Silver String Submarine Band * Junior Fire Squad 1 * Junior Fire Squad 2 * Junior Fire Squad 3 * Junior Fire Squad 4 * Junior Police Squad * The Four Nitengales * Maids Of Olympia * Man-Eating Tiger-Cubs of Wildcat Alley * Manhattan Club * Pool Room Party * Rascals Baseball * Rascals Football * Secret Order Of The Winking Eye * Sekret Revengers * Spanky's All-Stars * Third Ward Sunshine Spredders Club * The Wise Owl Club Locations * Adams Street Grammar School * Cherry Creek * Coogan Lake * Dooley Flats * Dover Military Academy * Elmira College * Emerald Beach * Greenpoint * Happy Home Orphanage * Jenksville * Media Park * McGowan's Alley * McGowan's Vacant Lot * Mother Malone's Boarding School * Ross Road * Toluca Lake * Watt Street * For a bigger list of locations, one can check out The Greenpoint Yellow Pages Pets and Critters * Algebra * Cotton The Chimp * Dinah the Mule * Duke (dog) * Duke (horse) * Elmer * Evangeline * Garfield * Jiggs * Kitty * Laughing Gravy * Magnolia * Minnie * Narcippus * Nero * Oleander * Pal * Pansy * Pete 1 * Pete 2 * Pete 3 * Small Pox * Spotty * Tunney * Von * Whiskers Entertainment, Periodicals And Merchandise * Acme Dog Cakes * Aladdin And The Magic Lamp * Big Boy Monoplane * Castor Oil * Chief Bleeding Heart * The Complete Works Of William Shakespeare * Conle Bread * Delaware Punch * Dentist Jokes * Dynamo Dick * Fearless Bill * Founder's Oak * The Gladiator's Dilemma * Gordon's Fish Meal Fertilizer * Greenpoint Herald * Gun Boats * How To Be A Fighter In 10 Easy Lessons * Jesse James And His Outlaws * Kraft Limburger * McIlhenney Tabasco * The Magic Lamp * Mereken's Crate * The Minstrel And Blackface Joke Book * Morton Salt * The Mysteeryus Mistery * Piemont Fire Engine * Poor Richard's Almanac * Romyo And Juliet * Settles-It Powder * Speedo Bike * Stoltz Cheese * Strawberry Festival * Sunmaid Raisins * Trombonians * Uncle Tom's Cabin * Volto * Wild West Weekly ----